1. Field
Example embodiments relate to anode active materials for a lithium secondary battery, and anode and lithium secondary battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile electronic and telecommunication devices such as a mobile phone, a camcorder, a laptop computer, etc., have become widespread as electronic and information technology industries have been rapidly developed. Accordingly, a lithium secondary battery has also been actively developed as a power source for the devices. For example, the lithium secondary battery may be implemented as an eco-friendly power source in an electric vehicle, an uninterruptible power source, an electrically-driven tool, an artificial satellite, etc.
The lithium secondary battery that has been developed from early 1990's may include an anode containing carbon-based material capable of adsorbing and discharging lithium ions, a cathode containing lithium-based oxide, and a non-aqueous electrolyte containing a mixed organic solvent and a proper amount of a lithium salt dissolved therein.
Amorphous or crystalline carbon may be used as an anode (e.g., a negative electrode) active material. Preferably, crystalline carbon may be used due to high capacity. Crystalline carbon may include a natural graphite, an artificial graphite, etc.
The artificial graphite may have an improved charging and discharging efficiency, however, may have a low capacity.
For example, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2005-0004930 discloses an anode active material including an artificial graphite which has limited capacity and power.